


How Draco Got a Boyfriend

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco were friends with benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Draco Got a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

"You're a bloody animal, you know that?" Draco asked, as he slid his shirt on and found that he had _no_ buttons. Not one. "I keep having to buy new clothes because of you. At least this one isn't torn."

"You should see your trousers," Potter smirked, as he lounged on the bed in all his naked glory.

"My-" Draco started. He _Accio_ ed said trousers sighed when he saw them. _No button on this either_. "Absolute savage, you are."

"I like to think of myself as _enthusiastic_ ," Potter said cheekily, as he rolled onto his stomach and watched Draco cast repairing charms on his clothes that would in no way match the charms of a tailor. "I'll buy you a new one if you'd like."

" _Over_ enthusiastic is more appropriate a fit I'd say," he mumbled, observing his work. "And I rather you replace that deep blue robe you absolutely _destroyed_ last month."

"Maybe if I saw you more than once every two weeks I wouldn't feel the need to rip your clothes off," Potter muttered at him.

"Honestly?" he snorted, as he zipped up.

"Honestly," Potter repeated earnestly, watching him.

He held Potter's gaze for long moments before his eyes travelled the length of exposed skin and then flicked back up. "I suppose I could be... persuaded."

"Into more shagging or an actual date?" Potter asked, as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Both, though the former seems more than possible with you lying around naked," he said, summoning his socks.

"Maybe I'll just forgo wearing clothes when I'm alone with you," Potter teased, smiling. "But really, you'll agree to a date?"

"I will," he confirmed, sitting down.

"When?" Potter asked. "And why'd you say yes this time?"

"Now, if you can get dressed in five minutes and cast decent cleaning charms," he said, sliding on his socks. "And I told you, I'm being moved back to London for work next month. An actual relationship seems more plausible now."

"I know a 24 hour place," Potter said. He summoned his clothes and began casting cleaning charms on himself. "It's Muggle but the food's good."

"You're paying," he said, getting his shoes.

"I'm fine with that. You're shit with Muggle currency anyway," Potter said, smiling as he hopped out of the bed and tugged his pants up.

"Three minutes then," he said.

"Shit, Malfoy," the man swore, rushing now. It was rather amusing. "You're a right prat, you know that?"

"Do you want me to make that 1 minute?" he asked, leaning back in the chair and lazily casting cleaning charms on himself.

"All right, all right," Potter rushed, fumbling a bit.

Draco did not need to tell him that he had every intention of going on that date regardless of whether Potter made the time. No need to let Potter know he'd gone soft.

"Ready!" Potter proclaimed, as he tried to tame his bed head.

Draco cast a few charms on his and Potter's hair alike before rising from his seat. "Well, come on then," he said. "I'm absolutely famished."


End file.
